Talk:Garrow Gorribix
Just talk to me over here, don't be shy! Fake tails6000 Hmph. Nice to see you again. Anything new? -- Nuthing juzt muved here I'm gonna be a loca guy well I'm gonna leave ya alone okay bye byez! Fake Tails6000 I'm going to Explorer's Igloo by now. -- ... There's nothing else new here. BTW I noticed that my owner had been in a game with his brother. -- Hahah dat funnyz! Fake Tails6000 No. In the game. It is like Super Mario Bros. I think you should try it -- Okey! Thanx Mabel! well well well Well doppleganger I'm gonna burn you to next week (fires hot sauce machine gun at) Tails6000 I liek hot sausce so dat wount effect meh. --Fake Tails6000 oh yeah so (checks watch) woah look at the time its time for my meeting! (p.s:to sonic spine I am gonna play as tails and his doppleganger thank you) Tails6000 Play them in what game? --Sonicspine31 13:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Mabel IS BEING NICE? AND ADVERTISIGN A GAME HER MASTER PLAYS? Well thats normal she does have good taste in alot of things. But she asked you how you were? without screaming puncuation ONCE?! *faint* --Corai (PUFFLES RULE SO DOES CHI CON!) (i just fainted!) HEY SATY UWAY FRUM MAH MASTAH! *hits Corai with a shovel* Fake Tails6000 YOWHC! i Fell diffrent, all i see is purple, is that mabel? *point sta rock* man my head hurts im seeing things.... *rubs head* hey look im red..... -Corai AHHH YOUR STILL ULIVE!>?! *hits with shoivel again* Fake Tails6000 THATS IT *TAKES SHOVEL* IF YA DO IT AGAIN ILL WACK MABEL WITH THIS! YOU WANT THAT WACKY BOY? YOU WANT THAT!? ILL DO IT! ILL WACK HER! if i can find her! GAH MY HEAD! *leaves and gets Dara* -Corai (GAH MY HEAD) Your goign dowm! *THROWS SNOWBALLS AT YOU LIKE A MACHINE* -Dara ...dude you are messed up, I protect mabel you dummies, you are so dumb, I'm gonna go somewhere more mabel....i*walks off* (sometimes speaks proper english) Fake Tails6000 I WIN! i win! so does Dara! eh i still have a weird urge to scream go mabel, ill leave a note *writes8 -Corai ---GO MABEL STOP FIGHTING! *COMES IN WITH PSA AGENTS WITH SNOWBALL GUNS* QUIT THE FIGHTING! ILL SHOOT! *SHOOTS A SNOWBALL AT DOOR* -Corai Ooooh you have great fashion sense Corai! And where'd you get that? --Emily Thank you --Corai Your welcome! --Emily Let me help you, *puts on Fake tails ehad* now you can do horrible things and make him more in fashion! --Corai He just needs no buck teeth, so put them inside. He ALSO needs to shave his eyebrows a bit, and look more serious... --E Alright you all are insane, Mrs. Injoface quit criticising me or I'll get the BOSS people to delete you with deletion missles....or the AIA, whatever, but seriously I'm pretty normal for whatever you think,. DOESN'T mean you can insult my fashion, resulting into a shovel, besides to whoever did this to Phycic its '''THE WILLIE TRIGGER NOT willy the penguin. seriously you spell Willie wrong like a penguin you puffles have stupid fashin biut no smarts. honestly did you guys go to school? Fake Tails6000 (NOW YOU PUSHED HIM OVER THE EDGE) 0_0 Now im scared of him *SCREAMS AND HIDES BEHIND BUSHES* --Corai No not you Corai, I meant the faker police (he hates the fasion police and wants then down for good) Now, you gonna leave me alne you dorky puffle? or ya want smashy smashy? *holds a mallet with a deletion chip* Fake Tails6000 EVIL! *THROWS A CRUCTCH AT* STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SUPER EVIL PENGUINV ERSION OF MABEL EVEN MORE SCARY THAN DARKTAN! (SHRIEKS) Okay how's this fashion police *ahem* your ALL ugly...and nobody likes you. (that ALWAYS defeats people who critizies hime) Fake Tails6000 Uh I just saw what you said, How in the world can you hit Corai with a shovel? You have a mining helmet! Not a shovel, PS: Like corai said, how did Mabel NOT scream at you or demand coins/Annoy explorer? -Jal (I rule!) Shut up... Fake Tails6000 What happend to your cute way of talking.....i acciently said "cute" didnt i...... -Jal (I rule!) Father gave me a voice transplant....duh. Fake Tails6000 Do you know where Mabel is? Do you? Or just Mabel X? -Chor Flames Inferno Don't see her as much...but thanks for asking Fake Tails6000 :( Do you atleast know where Cabel is? Or any von injoface? -Chor Flames Inferno Nope...I'm always busy waiting for christmas. Fake Tails6000 Oh dang! I forgot to put presents under everyones tree! Bye! Wait i never got Mabel one, what does she like? -Chor Flames Inferno Let me ask her, first. --Fake Tails Hello! Are you registered to use a shovel as a weapon? if not im gonna have to take it. -Agent A THERE YOU ARE! EAT SHOVEL! *WACK SMASH HIT WACK SMACK KABLAM* Eat that Fake Tails6000! -Corai fake dummie deflates* Fakle Tails6000 (okay can we stop this its getting tiring and annoying at the same time.) I'll make em stop (freezes both of them) (Drags away) Now im gonna make sure user:Corai stops editting here, hey i broke the fourth wall! -SnowStorm THAK YOU! Fake Tails6000 (thanks dude)